A donde el viento nos lleve
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ahora con su nuevo estilo de vida, tendrá que madurar más pronto que los demás, al tener que estudiar de día y trabajar en las noches. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Sin tener a donde ir

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

La canción se llama "Pido" y es del Grupo La Mafia, ¡Kyaaa! Cuando la escuchen, entenderán el porqué la elegí. Y si, me basé prácticamente en el capítulo de "Tsst" con sus ligeras diferencias. _Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._

Este fanfic está dedicado a Scorching Skeleton Symphony, que por cierto escribe muy bien, aunque sus fanfics estén en inglés y no, no estoy haciendo publicidad.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

A donde el viento nos lleve.

Capítulo 1: Sin tener a donde ir.

Día a día la situación se ponía más difícil. Cuando aún era un niño todavía podía controlarlo, pero ahora todo estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos. No había día en el cuál no le llamaran de la escuela debido a su mal comportamiento y a su bajo desempeño escolar, por lo que tenía qué dar la cara frente a todo el mundo...

Pero lo amaba, amaba tanto a su hijito que incluso dejaba que la insultara diariamente, así como cumplir todos con tal de verlo feliz. Si su hijo era feliz, ella también era feliz mientras se engañaba viendo su mundo de color rosa...

Hasta ese día, mientras él estaba en la escuela, entró a limpiar su habitación. Buscando la ropa sucia y acomodando la limpia en su clóset, los encontró. Nerviosa y asustada las hojeó una y otra vez, y sin querer dio con un pequeña caja muy oculta. Sacó el contenido viéndolo detenidamente mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, soltó todo mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y lloró amargamente, mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta del clóset preguntándose de quién era la culpa...

Llegó a su casa y antes de abrir la puerta, su mamá le abrió y él notó algo diferente en ella, generalmente lo recibía con mucha ternura y una gran sonrisa en los labios; pero ahora era distinto. Su rostro se había endurecido, tenía los ojos rojos posiblemente de tanto llorar y su mirada era igual a la de los demás, llena de odio y de rencor. Quiso calmarse pensando que a lo mejor su mamá tuvo un mal día o estaba en su periodo, más cuando ella dejó caer un bolso de viaje, posiblemente con una muda de ropa o algunas pertenencias suyas, hizo que retrocediera un paso atrás...

- ¿Mamá?- Estaba confundido y quería saber qué pasaba.

- ¡Cállate, maldito engendro!- Lo tomó con fuerza del cabello haciendo que se encorvara a su altura.- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, bastardo!-

- ¡Pero mamá!- Estaba totalmente aterrorizado mientras que el dolor lo empeoraba todo.- ¿Qué hice yo?-

Lo tiró al suelo cayendo pesadamente, así como su celular y algunas cosas salieron de sus bolsillos. Ella tomó el bolso de viaje y se lo tiró a un lado de él, junto a su mochila. Entró y volvió a salir con las cosas que había encontrado en el clóset y se las tiró a la cara...

- Mamá, yo... puedo explicarlo.- Dijo comprendiendo el porqué ella estaba enojada con él.

- ¡No me llames así!- De un pisotón le rompió el celular mientras lloraba de rabia.- ¡Yo ya no soy tu madre y tú ya no eres mi hijo! ¡Nunca más!-

Algo dentro de él estalló, el miedo y la confusión desaparecieron mientras que el odio tomó su lugar dominándolo por completo...

- ¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, puta!- Le arrojó sus propias llaves a sus pies.- ¡No te necesito, así que vete al carajo!-

Recogió su mochila, el bolso de viaje y las pocas cosas que tenía en los bolsillos. Para su suerte, no había nadie en la calle y los vecinos no se percataron de nada. Salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo y no volteó, ni siquiera cuando su mamá le gritó que nunca más volviera a la casa...

- No crea que le voy a rogar.- Musitó en voz baja mientras entraba a la casa de Stan. Sabía que todos estaban ahí.- Hey chicos.-

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada de la casa pensando en pedirles ayuda. Stan y Kyle estaban en el sofá, Kenny y Butters estaban sentados en el suelo. Los cuatro jugaban un videojuego, por lo cuál no se molestaron en contestarle...

- Bien, voy a plantear esto de la manera más sencilla.- Cartman se pasó una mano por los cabellos tratando de reacomodárselo.- Esta es la situación. Me fuí de casa y necesito dónde pasar la noche. Y como pensé en mis mejores amigos, pues...-

- No.- Lo interrumpió Kyle sin quitar la vista del videojuego.

- ¿Qué?- Cartman se molestó por la interrupción del judío.

- No te vas a quedar en mi casa, culón.- Le contestó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Stan?- Se dirigió al pelinegro esperanzado de no quedarse en la casa de Kenny o Butters.

- No, no te puedes quedar.- Le contestó sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¡Ay! ¿Porqué no?- Preguntó haciendo puchero. Entonces volteó a ver a Kenny.- Bueno, Kenny, en tu casa tan pobre hasta las ratas se mueren de hambre, pero no tendré problemas para pasar una noche ahí...-

- Vete a la mierda, gordo.- Lo interrumpió Kenny molesto por el comentario.

- ¡Cállate Kenny!- Le gritó molesto frustrado de que sólo le quedaba Butters como su única opción.- Bueno, Butters. Parece que me voy a tener que quedar contigo.-

- ¡Oh, lo siento Eric!- Butters se disculpó.- Pero mis padres ya no quieren que te quedes en la casa desde que rompiste el toilet.-

- Qué asco.- Contestó Kyle haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¡Bien, genial!- Cartman alzó las manos hacia arriba, los bajó cerrándolos en puños y les gritó señalándolos.- ¡Váyanse al carajo! ¡Pensé que me ayudarían por que eran mis amigos pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así!-

- Oh, sí. Qué pena.- Le contestó Stan muy tranquilo.

- ¡Bien, pues no los necesito!- Les gritó furioso.- ¡No necesito a nadie! ¡Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo!- Recogió sus cosas.- ¡Así que váyanse a la mierda!-

Salió dando un portazo y se alejó lo más que pudo de esa casa. Se arrepintió en primera por haber ido y en segunda por rogarles pasar la noche con algunos de ellos. Así que descartó de inmediato ir con los demás, de nada serviría hacerlo...

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa?- Preguntó Kyle mirando hacia la puerta.

- Ni idea.- Le contestó Stan.- Mejor sigamos jugando.-

No iba a pasar en la intemperie, por lo que se dirigió a un cajero automático para sacar dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel y tener con qué comer. Su mamá le había dado una tarjeta de crédito para cualquier emergencia, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía nada de dinero en la cuenta, e incluso estaba cancelada. Golpeó el cajero lleno de coraje y volvió a la calle. Sentándose en la banqueta, le echó un vistazo al dinero que tenía consigo...

- 32 dólares y 27 centavos.- Volvió a guardar el dinero en sus bolsillos.

Si se hospedaba en un hotel, sólo sería por un día y pasaría hambre, pero si no lo hacía, pasaría frío pero al menos comería tres días si racionaba lo suficiente para tratar de encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas. Abrió el bolso de viaje para descubrir en su contenido un par de mudas de ropa, una cobija, un peine y su cepillo de dientes. No había dinero, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que dejó pasar algo por alto...

- ¡Ranita Clyde!- Gritó asustado por su peluche favorito.

Cerró el bolso y de inmediato corrió hasta su casa, estaba lejos de ahí ya que cuando estaba a un par de cuadras, el sol se había ocultado y los faroles ya estaban encendidos. Un olor a quemado lo hizo detenerse en seco y visualizó las llamas que provenían del traspatio del que antes llamara "hogar". Llegó y con horror, vio cómo la persona que llamara "mamá" por casi 16 años tenía una botella de licor en una mano viendo excitada el fuego, que era alimentado precisamente con todas sus cosas: pósters, libros, música, ropa entre otras cosas. De pronto, ambas miradas se encontraron...

- ¿No te gusta?- Ella rompió el silencio y le dio un trago a la botella después de aventar un Xbox junto con todos sus accesorios.- Todo arde, así como arderías en el infierno.- Le dio otro trago a la botella.- Siempre pensé que era una "buena madre" por darle a mi "hijo" todo lo que él quería, pero,- Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano con la que sostenía la botella.- No sé en qué momento sucedió, no lo sé. No sé cuando se volvió un monstruo.-

Cartman trató de acercarse lentamente a su mamá para tratar de persuadirla de que dejara de quemar sus cosas, especialmente al ver que lo único qué faltaba por quemar era una pequeña caja donde se encontraba se peluche favorito asomándose. Así que decidió arriesgarse...

- Mamá, por favor, detente.- Le habló con el tono más dulce y tierno que usaba para con ella.- ¿Sí, mami?-

Ella se calmó, bajó los brazos así como también la mirada. Cartman suspiró tranquilo pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad. Más de pronto, sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza quebrándose al instante...

- ¡Maldito engendro del demonio!- Lo miraba con rabia mientras él se tocaba la frente ensangrentada.- ¡Vete de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!-

El muchacho se asustó con las palabras, no había modo en el cuál ella fuera a ser capaz de hacer eso, más se congeló por el miedo. La mujer tiró hacia la llamarada el resto de las cosas y él vio, horrorizado, como la Ranita Clyde era devorado por el fuego. Quiso tratar de sacarlo pero ni siquiera pudo estirar los brazos, así que se resignó ver morir al que fuera su mejor amigo y confidente desde que era un niño. Y aunque quiso llorar, no pudo, ni una sola lágrima asomó por sus ojos...

- ¿Porqué mamá?- Le preguntó con tristeza.- Soy tu hijo.-

- ¿Mi hijo?- Se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas.- ¡Yo no tengo un hijo!- Volteó a ver el fuego mientras una mirada psicótica era iluminada por las flamas.- ¡Yo no tengo un hijo!-

Cartman salió corriendo de ahí nuevamente. Llegó hasta un pequeño bosque y cayó desfallecido, tanto por la falta de alimento así como también por el golpe y la sangre que había perdido...

- Auh, mi cabeza.- Se despertó frotándose la frente.- ¡Ay!-

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y como pudo se sentó entre la nieve y la tierra. Miró su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las 6 de la mañana, vio que la ropa que traía puesta estaba sucia y ensangrentada, así que aprovechando que no había nadie, se desnudó limpiándose lo mejor que pudo la sangre seca con la playera sucia y se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo ya que estaba haciendo frío. se peinó lo mejor que pudo y para no tener que cargar dos cosas al mismo tiempo, metió la mochila dentro del bolso a la que aún le quedaba bastante espacio. Y así sin más comenzó a caminar tratando de llegar a la parada del autobús escolar...

- Y eso fue lo que me contaron.- Les dijo Kenny a sus dos amigos.- Miren ahí viene.-

Cartman estaba malhumorado, no sólo por el hambre y dormir a la intemperie, el muy estúpido no había podido usar su auto debido a qué le aventó el juego de llaves completo a su mamá, ahora si estaba totalmente mal. Sin contar, claro, que aún seguía molesto con sus ahora ex-amigos. Se paró a pocos pasos de ellos tratando de ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban, ya que lo veían muy fijamente...

- Hey Cartman.- Lo saludó Stan sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Hey, culón.- Kyle se molestó de inmediato por la actitud del otro.- No seas hijo de puta, Stan te está saludando.-

El moreno ni siquiera les dirigió ni una mirada, estaba tan herido en su amor propio, que mejor se ahorraría saliva y argumentos en una de tantas peleas innecesarias...

- ¡Carajo, no me ignores, pendejo!- Kyle se le acercó molesto y empujó.- ¡Contéstame, culón!-

Cartman se paró del suelo, se limpió la nieve de encima y siguió esperando el autobús, ignorándolos nuevamente...

- Kyle, no le prestes atención.- Le dijo su mejor amigo para qué ya no hiciera más corajes.- Si no nos quiere hablar, pues que se joda.-

-Sí, déjalo Kyle.- Kenny lo secundó.- Lo que pasa es que nos manda al carajo porque no nos invitó a la carne asada que hizo ayer.-

El rubio no se dio cuenta de la estocada de dolor que le clavó al moreno con esas palabras. Recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Cartman se sintió tan vulnerable y débil que casi rompe a llorar, sino fuera porque una vocecita alegre lo interrumpió...

- ¡Hola chicos!- Los saludó contento.- ¿Cómo están?-

- Hola Butters.- Lo saludaron los tres mientras que Cartman le lanzaba una fea mirada.

El pequeño rubio se acercó al moreno frotándose las manos...

- Hey, Eric.- Su voz se oía muy tenue y tímida.- Lamento mucho el que ayer no te haya podido invitar a mi casa. Pe-Pero si quieres, hoy si te puedes quedar a dormir. Digo, si tú quieres.-

Cartman se le quedó viendo fijamente y sin ocultar el coraje que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, lo empujó al suelo...

- ¡Jódete Butters!- Lo agarró del cuello de la ropa.- ¡No necesito ni una mierda de ti!- Lo volvió a tirar.- ¡No necesito ni un carajo de ustedes!-

Sin avisar, Kyle le conectó un derechazo tirándolo nuevamente a la nieve. Stan y Kenny ayudaron a Butters a levantarse del suelo, lanzándole a Cartman la misma mirada que su madre le dio un día atrás. Se levantó de inmediato, se limpió el hilito de sangre que le corrió de la boca, metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó cabizbajo a unos cuántos pasos de ahí, lo suficiente para no entablar conversación con ellos...

- Es el colmo con él.- Kyle volvió con los otros tres.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Butters?-

- Sí, Kyle.- El rubio agachó la mirada.- Gracias.-

- De nada, Butters.-

- Será mejor que lo mandes al carajo, Butters.- Le aconsejó Stan.

- Sí, no le prestes atención a ese hijo de puta.- Le dijo Kenny.- Es sólo un idiota.-

- Oh, de acuerdo, chicos.- Les contestó Butters, más de cuando en cuando, le echaba una ojeada.

Una vez que llegara el transporte escolar, los cinco subieron y Cartman ocupó el último asiento viendo fijamente hacia afuera de la ventana. De pronto, Clyde se asomó por detrás del asiento donde iban Stan y Kyle...

- Hey, chicos. ¿Qué hace el culón aquí?- Les preguntó.

- Ehm, pues va a la escuela.- Le contestó Butters.

- Eso ya lo sé, pendejo.- Clyde se irritó con la respuesta.- Cartman tiene un carro, ¿no?- Los demás asienten con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿porqué está en el autobús?-

Los cuatro voltearon a verlo despacio para que no los descubriera, él seguía viendo fijamente hacia el exterior sin prestarle atención a nada, los otros se dirigieron una mirada entre sí...

- Pues no lo sé y me importa un puto bledo.- Kyle se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y porqué nos preguntas eso, Clyde?- Le preguntó Stan extrañado.

- Bueno, es que generalmente siempre llega tarde a la escuela. Además, ¿no creen que luce un poco diferente?-

Una vez dentro del edificio escolar, el moreno entró al baño y se remojó el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro que levantara sospecha alguna. Salió del baño, sólo para toparse con Craig...

- Hey culón, ¿es cierto que anoche hiciste una gran carne asada?-

Los demás estaban cerca, así que prestaron mucha atención a lo qué diría, ya que no se lo pudieron preguntar antes de la llegada del autobús escolar...

- No, idiota. No hicimos nada de eso.- Sacó su mochila del bolso que metió dentro del casillero.- Sólo quemamos algunas cosas viejas.-

Una punzada de dolor hizo que se apoyara en el casillero mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano y despacio con la otra se tocaba el estómago que le demandaba un poco de alimento...

- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Craig al verlo así.

- Si, sólo me desvelé anoche.- Se incorporó, tratando de controlarse.

- Ah, ¿y tu auto? No lo vi en el estacionamiento.-

- ¿No crees que estás haciendo muchas preguntas, marica?-

- No soy yo el que viene en el autobús de mierda.- Le contestó.

- Está descompuesto, ¿contento, imbécil?-

Sonó la campana y cada quien fue a sus respectivas clases. El moreno sólo esperaba impaciente la hora de comer, no había comido nada desde el día anterior sintiéndose nauseabundo, sin contar que le temblaban las manos y de nueva cuenta sentía la punzada palpitándole en la cabeza...

- ¡Mierda!- Se tocó la cabeza con las manos mientras el salón se vaciaba cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Se levantó y guardó sus cosas dentro de la mochila, salió del salón de clases y, antes de ir a la cafetería, fue a la enfermería para que le dieran algo para el dolor de cabeza. Ya con un par de aspirinas en mano entró a la cafetería, tomó su charola del almuerzo, buscó un lugar donde sentarse y encontró una mesa vacía. Puso la charola sobre la mesa y la mochila junto a él en el asiento...

- Chicos, ¿por qué Eric está en otra mesa solito?- Les preguntó Butters a Stan, Kenny y Kyle.

- Por que su culo necesita una mesa sólo para él.- Le contestó Kenny bromeando.

Stan y Kyle rompieron en risas por la broma, Butters se rió un poco y volteó a verlo, justo en ese momento observó cómo Cartman tomó las pastillas con una mano y las tragó con un poco de refresco. Asustado, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaba él...

- ¡Eric!- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.- ¡Aún eres joven! ¡No deberías desperdiciarlo con esa mierda!-

- ¡Butters! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Le gritó enojado de que no lo dejara comer a gusto.- ¡Déjame en paz, idiota!-

Momentos después, Butters, Cartman y Kyle están en la oficina del consejero escolar, el Sr. Hollow; Stan y Kenny están afuera de la oficina mientras la enfermera escolar entró a la misma...

- ¿Me llamó usted, Sr. Hollow?- Preguntó.

- Sí, ¿usted le dio algo a este jovencito?- Señaló a Cartman que está cruzado de brazos viendo molesto al suelo.- ¿Algún medicamento en específico?-

- Así es.- Contestó la enfermera.- Fue a ver si le podíamos dar algo para el dolor de cabeza, por lo que le dimos un par de aspirinas. ¿Hay algún problema al respecto, Sr. Hollow?-

- No, gracias.- Le señala la puerta.- Puede retirarse, por favor.-

La enfermera se retiró del lugar y Butters comenzó a frotarse las manos, nervioso por el error tan grave que había cometido. Kyle, al contrario, quería seguir moliendo a golpes a Cartman, por lo que le dirigía una negra mirada. El Sr. Hollow los miró a los tres y se llevó una mano a la frente...

- Leopold.- Butters saltó cuando oyó que le hablaban por su nombre de pila y no por su apodo.- ¿Ya vio como su compañero Eric no estaba consumiendo ningún tipo de droga como usted pensó?-

- S-Sí.- Contestó nervioso, casi al borde de las lágrimas.- Lo, lo siento Eric.-

El aludido no le contestó, siguió clavando la mirada al suelo, mientras Kyle tenía ganas de agarrar la silla en la que estaba sentado y arrojársela a la cabeza...

- Bien, Leopold.- El Sr. Hollow anotó algo en un papel.- Tendrá una hora de detención hoy. Puede retirarse a su salón.-

- Sí.- Butters se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina.

- Bien, con respecto a ustedes dos.- Se refirió a ambos.- Tendrán dos días de detención de una hora cada uno.-

- ¿Qué?- Kyle se levantó de su asiento.- ¡No es justo!- Señaló a Cartman.- ¡Ese idiota no ha hecho más que tratar mal a Butters todo el día!-

- Aprecio su gesto altruista, Kyle, pero debe entender que ante todo estamos en una institución educativa, y entre nuestras normas está el respetar a sus compañeros y maestros.- Le dijo el Sr. Hollow.- Hablaré con sus padres para notificarles acerca de este incidente. Pueden retirarse.-

Kyle salió dando un portazo y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cartman, al contrario, se volteó a ver al consejero sin decir nada...

- ¿Sí?- Lo miró esperando el saber el porqué aún seguía ahí.

- Disculpe, pero mi mamá no está en casa, salió de viaje.- Le mintió.- No regresará hasta el lunes.-

No le convenía que el consejero escolar supiera que lo habían corrido de su casa, ya que lo mandaría con los del servicio social, a una casa-hogar o un deplorable centro de adopción. Lo que más le aterraba era que los demás se burlaran de él o qué lo vieran con lástima, por lo que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que nadie se enterara...

- De acuerdo, le hablaré el lunes.- Le contestó el consejero.- Puede regresar a sus clases.-

Cartman salió de la oficina aliviado de ganar tiempo para poder solucionar sus problemas personales. El Sr. Hollow tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número...

- Maldito gordo hijo de puta.- Decía Kyle por lo bajo mientras estaba en el salón de clases.

- Kyle Broflovski.- La maestra de historia, tutora del grupo, le habló.- ¿Ya reunió todo el dinero para la excursión de pasado mañana?-

La excursión en el museo de Historia Natural en Denver y Kyle era el qué iba a reunir el dinero para dárselo a la maestra...

- Ehm, maestra, sólo falta una persona por pagar.- Se acercó al escritorio.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?- Le preguntó curiosa.

- Eric Cartman.- Volteó a ver al aludido.

- A ver, Eric Cartman.- La maestra volteó a verlo también.- Acérquese, por favor.-

Cartman giró los ojos y se acercó al escritorio quedando de frente a Kyle...

- ¿Sí?- No sabía para qué le habían hablado.

- ¿Porqué no ha pagado aún la cooperación de la excursión?-

- Disculpe, se me olvidó.- Quería regresar a su asiento y que terminara la clase.- ¿Cuánto es?-

- 15 dólares.- Le contestó Kyle.

- ¿15 dólares?- Cartman se sobresaltó.- ¿Acaso están locos? ¿Porqué tanto?-

- No es mucho.- Dijo la maestra.- Es el transporte, la entrada y una comida.-

- Aún así es mucho.- Estaba temeroso, dar ese dinero era un gran golpe para él considerando que era todo lo que tenía.

- No te quejes.- Le reclamó Kyle molesto.- Tuviste más de una semana para juntar ese dinero.-

- No estoy hablando contigo, Kyle.- Lo miró enojado.

- Eric, ¿acaso tienes problemas para tomar ese dinero?-

El moreno desvió la mirada y suspiró, no tenía opción. Tenía que pagar ese dinero aún si eso significaba comer menos de lo planeado...

- No, no hay problema.- Metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que estaban vacíos.- ¡Diablos!-

- ¿Qué sucede?- La maestra se le quedó viendo.

- Ehm, dejé el dinero en mi casillero.- Dijo tras recordar que lo dejó en el otro pantalón.- ¿Me permitiría ir por él?-

- De acuerdo.- La maestra asintió.- Kyle, acompáñelo por favor.-

- ¿Qué?- Obviamente no quería la compañía del pelirrojo.

- Sirve que así de una buena vez me entrega todo el dinero.- Finalizó la maestra.

El pasillo estaba desierto, sólo se podían oír sus pasos. Ya una vez en el casillero, Cartman lo abrió y luego le dirigió una mirada a Kyle...

- Date media vuelta.-

- ¿Ah?-

- Qué te des media vuelta, judío estúpido.- No quería que viera la ropa sucia dentro del bolso de viaje.- No quiero que me robes mi dinero.-

- Como quieras.- Kyle giró dándole la espalda con tal de regresar rápido al salón.- Culón.-

Sacó todo el dinero del pantalón sucio, guardó todo en su lugar, cerró el casillero y vio los billetes. Era la mitad de todo lo que tenía, así que necesitaba encontrar una manera de no salir tan perjudicado...

- Si no voy, no tengo qué pagar, ¿cierto?- Preguntó ansioso.

- ¿De qué carajos hablas?- Kyle se volteó a verlo confundido.

- Si no voy a la excursión, no tengo que dar el dinero y así no habrá problemas.- Sugirió tratando de convencerlo.

- Mira, no sé qué carajos estés pensando pero tenemos qué hacer un ensayo acerca de la excursión. Además, no te zafarás de esta. Todos ya dimos el dinero y tú también tienes que entregarlo, idiota.-

- Pero no quiero ir.- Cartman comenzó a hacer berrinches.- Así que no puedo dar el dinero, no sería justo.-

- Cartman, sólo cállate y dame ese maldito dinero, ¿de acuerdo?- El pelirrojo estaba a punto de estallar.

- Pero Kyle. Necesito ese dinero.- No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de contarle todo.- La verdad...-

- ¡Me importa una mierda si es todo el dinero que te queda en esta jodida vida!- Le gritó tras tomarlo de la ropa y apretujarlo contra los casilleros.- ¡Sólo cierra tu estúpida boca, carajo y dame ese puto dinero!-

El moreno se le quedó viendo fijamente, lo empujó y dio un resoplido...

- Aquí tienes, judío.- Le aventó el dinero al suelo y regresó al salón de clases.

El ojiverde ya no quería saber nada, así que recogió el dinero, volvió al salón y entregó todo lo recolectado. Terminada la clase, que era la última, se dirigió al salón de detención y se sentó solo en una mesa. Cartman se sentó en otra, evitando cualquier contacto visual o auditivo con los demás...

- Kyle, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- Le preguntó tímidamente Butters.

- Ah, claro Butters.- Le contestó mientras quitaba su mochila para que se sentara el rubio.

- Cielos, amigo. Estoy preocupado.- Comentó Butters tras un momento de silencio.

- Claro, nuestros padres nos van a matar cuando lleguemos a casa.- El judío pegó la frente sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, sí. Pero estoy preocupado por Eric.- Le confesó.

Kyle lo miró incrédulo. ¿El idiota lo trataba mal y Butters aún así se preocupaba por él? Por algo ser el blanco de los abusivos...

- Butters, por tu bien, no te andes juntando con esa bola de grasa.- Lo reprendió.- Te lo hemos estado diciendo desde la mañana.-

- Lo sé, Kyle.- Agachó con tristeza la cabeza.- Pero es que en la cafetería me di cuenta de que tiene una pequeña herida en la frente, y tal vez no se note, pero creo que también olía a alcohol.-

- Butters, ¿porqué no se lo dijiste al consejero?- Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

- Es que me dio miedo.- El rubio lo miró.

- Aún así debiste haberlo dicho.- Trató de calmarse.- Sé muy bien que el muy hijo de puta es capaz de hacerte daño, pero nosotros te podemos ayudar.- Se puso de pie.- Es más, vamos a decirle ahora mismo.-

- ¡No, Kyle!- Butters lo tomó de un braza para que se sentara.- ¡No tengo miedo por Eric, tengo miedo por ti!-

Kyle se congeló al oír semejante cosa, ¿Butters tenía miedo de él? Se volvió a sentar y deseó haber oído mal...

- ¿Qué dijiste Butters?-

- Es que en la parada del autobús, tú lo golpeaste y él sólo se alejó de nosotros.- Se frota las manos nerviosamente.- Y en la cafetería, él sólo se cubrió mientras tú le lanzabas puñetazos. Yo no quiero que los corran a los dos, son mis amigos.-

- Cállate Butters.- El ojiverde recordó lo que sucedió recién en el pasillo.- Sólo cállate.-

Le dolían los brazos, estaba mareado y el estómago le ardía debido al incidente de la cafetería. Le gritó a Butters cuando éste lo sacudió y al instante Kyle ya lo traía como saco de arena, cayendo su charola de comida al suelo. Y estaba preocupado, sólo le quedaba cerca de 15 dólares, por lo que ahora tenía que ser sumamente selectivo con la comida. Se tocó la frente acongojado, realmente la traía muy chueca...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Una vez terminada la hora de detención, fue por sus cosas. Al cerrar el casillero, Kyle estaba ahí sumamente molesto...

- No te vuelvas a juntar con nosotros.- Los ojos verdes ardían en rabia.- Ni Stan, Kenny, Butters ni yo queremos verte ni oírte cerca, ¿oíste?-

Cartman cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se fue. Era lo mejor que podían hacer por él: dejarlo solo. Kyle le dio una patada a un casillero que se abrió y se cerró por la fuerza y salió de la escuela. No quería saber nada...

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, las palabras de Butters giraban en su cabeza como un torbellino. No cenó y no se concentraba en nada, protegió a Butters, ¿y así le pagaba, diciendo que le tenía miedo el imbécil? Por Dios, él no era el ogro del cuento...

Cartman, al contrario, se conformó con dos hamburguesas pequeñas, unas papas fritas y un refresco mediano devorándolo todo casi al instante; aún tenía hambre pero el dinero debía durarle lo más que pudiera. Decidió buscar dormir cerca de la escuela tanto para evitar a los demás en la mañana, así como también para poder usar el baño y darse una remojada sin que nadie lo viera...

El día siguiente transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Cartman no les habló en todo el día, así como Kyle se la pasó ignorando a Butters, aún molesto por sus comentarios...

- ¡Ca-Carajo!- Gritó Cartman mientras temblaba de frío en una de las bancas del parque público a altas horas de la noche.

Había descendido bruscamente la temperatura esa noche, soplaba el viento calándole hasta los huesos del frio. La cobija que tenía era pequeña y delgada, por lo que no le ayudaba mucho. Aún así, no quería buscar en donde refugiarse, estaba cansado, tenía hambre y sueño. De repente, las luces de un vehículo verde oscuro lo iluminaron obligándolo a voltearse...

- Hey, muchacho.- El conductor acercó lo suficiente el auto para que lo oyera.- ¿Qué haces aquí solo y tan noche?-

El moreno lo observó por un momento y descubrió que tenía la misma mirada que muchos hombres reflejaban en sus rostros cuando iban a ver a su mamá, o en Kenny cada vez que veía una chica o una revista porno. Podía ignorarlo, alejarse de ahí y seguir congelándose en la nieve pasando hambre; o subir al auto y con algo de suerte, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguir algo de comer y donde pasar la noche. No tenía qué darles cuentas a nadie, su mamá lo corrió al descubrir su orientación sexual, sus "amigos" ya no querían tener nada con él, así que no tenían el derecho de entrometerse ni decirle nada, y el único que realmente lo tomaba en cuenta fue quemado con todas sus pertenencias, ¿qué más podía perder?...

- No tengo en donde quedarme.- Le contestó guardando la cobija en el bolso de viaje.

- ¿Y tu familia?-

- No tengo.- Le mintió a medias.- Tampoco tengo amigos.-

- Sube.- Cartman entró al vehículo con sus cosas.- ¿No quieres comer algo?-

Aún podía arrepentirse y salir del automóvil pero lo pensó nuevamente, tendría qué comer, donde dormir y tal vez, un poco de dinero haciendo lo que muchos de su edad hacían prácticamente gratis...

- Sí, vámonos.- Y el auto se perdió entre las calles.

Despertó al día siguiente entre las sábanas, se dio una ducha como se lo había ofrecido el tipo con anterioridad y tras secarse, se vistió y tomó sus cosas...

- Hey, muchacho.- El tipo se le acercó contento cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras.- ¿No gustas desayunar algo?-

- No, gracias.- Le contestó indiferente.- No tengo hambre.-

- Ah, bueno.- El tipo sonrió un poco desanimado.- Llamé a un taxi para qué te lleve al pueblo.-

Cartman no le contestó, sólo se quedó viendo al suelo. El tipo caminó hacia donde estaba una mesita y tomó algo de ahí. Agarró la mano de él y le dio algo cerrándole el puño para que no lo soltara. Después, le tomó la barbilla con una mano para alzarlo un poco y así lo viera cara a cara ya que era un poco más alto que el muchacho...

- Mmm, me gustaría volver a verte. ¿No tienes celular, verdad?- El chico negó con la cabeza.- Y tampoco en donde localizarte. ¡Ya sé! ¿Conoces Benny's, cierto?- El otro asintió.- ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vemos ahí a las 9 de la noche?- Le acaricia el cabello acomodándoselo un poco.- ¿Qué opinas?-

- Lo pensaré.- Le dijo tras un momento de silencio.

El ruido de un claxon los hizo voltearse a ambos...

- Bueno, supongo que ya tienes que irte.- Le acomodó una bufanda color crema oscuro en el cuello y lo besó en los labios.- Es un regalo, combina bien con tus ojos.- Le acarició una mejilla.- ¡Dios, qué hermosos ojos tienes!-

Salieron de la casa, Cartman arribó el taxi mientras que el tipo le pagaba generosamente al chofer dándole indicaciones de qué no le preguntara nada y que lo dejara en el pueblo. Una vez ahí, se bajó del vehículo que se alejó rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar con paso lento. Le dolía desde la cintura hasta abajo más no se quejaba al andar. Llegó hasta el pie de las montañas, se detuvo y cayó de rodillas entre la nieve, la tierra y la vegetación...

- Oh Dios. Oh Dios.-

Rompió a llorar amargamente, ni el hambre, el frío, el cansancio, el sueño, el odio ni el rencor se comparaban por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Abrió el puño para ver lo que le habían dado, el billete de 50 dólares se desdoblaba lentamente como si estuviera vivo y despertara de un largo sueño en el que estuviese atrapado. Rabioso, quiso aventarlo, tirarlo al suelo y que el viento se lo llevara pero cerró el puño con fuerza para evitar que se le fuera de la mano. Tal vez no era lo que valiera su virginidad, pero tuvo qué comer y una cama en donde dormir, y ya no podía reparar el daño. Ahora tenía que seguir adelante, valerse por sí mismo y ser muy, pero muy discreto...

Sólo Dios sabía lo que sería de él, así que se limpió las lágrimas, guardó el dinero en sus bolsillos y tras unas horas de ver el paisaje, volvió al pueblo deseoso de que acabara el día. Esa noche, tras abastecerse con algo de comida, agua, una pasta de dientes, enjuague bucal y un jabón de tocador, entró a la escuela y durmió en uno de los salones, despertando antes de que llegaran los intendentes...

A la mañana siguiente todos comentaban acerca de dos cosas: la excursión escolar, qué resultó ser muy aburrida y tediosa; y la ausencia de Eric Cartman, quién se encargaba de burlarse, y a la vez hacer reír a los demás, de todo lo que se veía en la excursión. Intentaron comunicarse a su celular, recibiendo este mensaje...

_- "Lo sentimos, el número qué usted marcó no está disponible, o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"-_

Y cuando llamaron a su casa, nadie les contestó, lo que dio origen a muchos rumores, tales como que salió de viaje, estaba enfermo, entre otras. Les quisieron preguntar a sus amigos más cercanos, pero estos respondieron qué no sabían el porqué no se presentara a la excursión...

Evadió las clases y entró al salón de música. Conocía los horarios y sabía que ese día nadie lo ocupaba, así que se sentó en el banquillo del piano, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor que le recorrió por toda la espina. Miró las teclas, y aún antes de pensar en qué ejecutar, sus dedos se deslizaban tocando una canción suave y dolorosa que lo hacía pensar en una sola persona y pronto, las teclas y sus manos se llenaban de lágrimas amargas...

- Hey, chicos, ahí está Butters.- Stan y los otros se le acercaron.

Antes de que pudieran hablarle oyeron la música y se asomaron a ver hacia el interior del salón. Ahí, dándoles la espalda sin saber que lo estaban viendo, cantó dando rienda suelta a todo el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro...

**_- "Yo nunca pensé que te iba a perder. Que al marcharte me quedé vacío. Sin tu amor, la vida no tiene sentido y no sé lo qué hacer."-_**

Una sonora carcajada lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, se volteó lentamente sólo para ver a Kyle que se retorcía de la risa mientras los demás veían al pelirrojo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sin darles tiempo de nada, tomó sus cosas y empujándolos, salió del salón de música y se fue de la escuela...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Pueden creerlo?- Kyle lloraba de la risa.- ¡El culón estaba, estaba cantando una canción tan marica! ¡Qué pendejo!-

Butters se alejó del pequeño grupo, quiso encontrar al moreno para tratar de disculparse y no lo encontró, por lo que todo el día se la pasó triste queriendo saber porqué su amigo Eric estaba llorando en el salón de música. El ojiverde se la pasó riendo todo el día, aún sabiendo que lo castigarían por ello, pero no le importó; ver llorar a Eric Cartman cantando una canción de amor era lo más divertido que había visto en toda su vida. Kenny y Stan sólo guardaron silencio, sabían que algo grave le ocurría a Cartman ya que nunca antes lo habían visto tan apesumbrado, y por experiencia sabían que si él no les quería contar nada, lo mejor era no meterse en donde no los llamaban...

- ¡Maldito judío! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!- Gritó mientras lloraba en la única banca del lago.

Se quedó viendo el agua por varias horas hasta que su estómago le pidió algo de comer. Después caminó por todo el pueblo hasta que empezó a ocultarse el sol, recordó entonces que el tipo lo había citado en Benny's, y aunque la idea no le agradaba, tenía que hacerlo; en parte por el dinero y por otro lado era a que se debía a qué ya no tenía más ropa limpia que la puesta. Ir a una lavandería sería muy tedioso, además de que corría el riesgo de que alguien se la robara sin qué se diera cuenta...

Así que se tragaría su orgullo y le preguntaría si le permitiría usar su lavadora. Estaba muy seguro de que si lo haría, a pesar de todo se portó muy amable con él, hasta le dijo un cumplido, provocando que se sonrojara al recordarlo, ya que nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo similar...

Llegó media hora antes para comer algo ligero por si el tipo deseaba ir directamente a la acción, así que pidió huevo frito con tocino, pan tostado francés y café con leche. Terminó de comer y se quedó esperando, vio el reloj del lugar y se dio cuenta de qué pasaban de las 9:30 p.m...

- Pudo tener un contratiempo.- Se dijo para tratar de calmarse.

No era que necesitaba verlo, era simplemente que se sentía como un idiota esperando a un desconocido con el qué se acostó hace unas cuántas horas atrás. Tras otra taza de café se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las once de la noche. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando vio que alguien estaba frente a él, alzó el rostro más se dio cuenta que el hombre trajeado no era el tipo que esperaba...

- Buenas noches, niño.- La mirada, otra vez esa mirada que conocía muy bien.- Veo que estás solo, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

Y como se dijera antes, no tenía porqué darle cuentas a nadie...


	2. Nuevo estilo de vida

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Realmente me he impacientado mucho por escribir este capítulo, ya que es mi _favorito_, al menos de los que llevo publicados.

En este capítulo veremos un poco de acción, por si acaso se preguntan.

No pondré los nombres de los "_clientes_" de Cartman sino el mote o alias con los que él lo conoce. Pero más adelante en la trama se irán dando a revelar.

Yo nunca he estado en una excursión escolar, por eso no sé si los $15 dólares fue poco o demasiado. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está.

Bien, ahora pasemos con los review's:

**_~*~__ caasla_**: Muchas gracias. Y aquí está la continuación. n.n

**_~*~ BigMouth BakaN_****_eko_**: Je, je. No, así estamos bien, qué bueno que te gustó y pues espero que te siga gustando, porqué hasta el momento este es mi fanfic favorito. =3

Mi hermana me ayudó con la frase de la nota. Por cierto, estoy muy contenta ya que ella finalmente, **_(¡Finalmente!_**) publicó _**"Los Nerd-Dudes"**_, si alguién se acuerda bien, así es como se pusieron los chicos (en realidad fue _Stan_) para participar en el concurso del bar gay en el capítulo cero o piloto de **_"Con los ojos que me miras."_** (O **_"Una Odisea en Atlantic City."_**) Les recomiendo que lo lean, ya que los siguientes capítulos serán geniales.

Ahora disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

A donde el viento nos lleve.

Capítulo 2: Nuevo estilo de vida.

Sentado en el asiento del acompañante, veía cómo las luces de la carretera iban y venían. Pronto, entraron en una zona residencial y tras un par de vueltas se detuvieron, estacionándose delante de una gran casa. El hombre trajeado bajó del automóvil y él, tomando sus cosas consigo, hizo lo mismo y lo siguió rumbo a la casa...

- Pasa.- Le dijo tras abrir la puerta y encender la luz.

Entró a la sala, la decoración era impecable, todo estaba ordenado y combinaba resaltando el buen gusto de su dueño. Los muebles eran de madera tallada a mano y algunos otros eran de cristal, dándole un toque de sencillez y elegancia al mismo tiempo...

- Disculpe.- Apretó contra sí el bolso de viaje que traía cargando.- ¿Podría usar su lavadora? Ya no tengo ropa limpia y no he podido lavarla?-

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro.- Se dirigió a un pasillo y encendió la luz.- Ven, es por aquí.-

Cartman lo siguió, llegaron a una puerta que daba a un cuarto, al parecer de la lavandería, ya que había una lavadora, una secadora, un estante blanco donde posiblemente hubiera sábanas, cobijas y toallas, un par de cestos para ropa y una amplia mesa, usada tal vez para doblar las prendas recién lavadas y secadas, así como también para guardar los detergentes y limpiadores ya que debajo de la mesa era una especie de estante con puertas...

- Adelante, puedes usarla.- Le dijo el tipo dándole una palmada al aparato.

El moreno comenzó a sacar la ropa sucia que traía en el bolso de viaje, más de repente se detuvo al ver una bata negra enfrente de él...

- Toma, puedes usarla y así lavar la que tienes puesta.- Tragó saliva.- Estaré afuera, para que puedas cambiarte a gusto.-

No quería hacerlo, él no era así, pero ya estaba ahí, además de que el tipo pagó la comida en Benny's, lo cuál lo comprometía enormemente. No podía echarse atrás, necesitaba el dinero con urgencia, así que se desvistió completamente, metió la ropa a la máquina y la accionó. Se puso la bata encima y caminó hacia la puerta...

- ¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó nervioso y el muchacho asintió.- Vamos, es por aquí.-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por unas escaleras tapizadas por una alfombra gris, dos puertas más adelante entraron a un cuarto espacioso donde había una cama grande, un enorme clóset, dos mesitas de noche donde descasaban una lámpara encima de cada una, que estaban situadas a cada lado de la cama, se encontraba también un escritorio de madera negra con todo y silla, además de un peinador con un espejo, adornado con fotografías, cosas de uso personal, entre otras...

- Siéntate, por favor.- Le dijo tras sentarse en la orilla de la cama y mirarlo fijamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es...-

- No hay necesidad de saberlo, tal vez ni siquiera nos volvamos a ver.- Lo interrumpió.

- Sí, tienes razón.- Le tocó la mejilla con una mano.- Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte "_Niño_"?-

- Sí.- Asintió.- ¿En qué trabaja usted?-

- Bueno, tengo una empresa y...-

- Entonces, lo llamaré "_Empresario._"-

- Está bien, Niño.-

Acercó su boca a la de él, besándolo despacio y de una manera suave y delicada, sus labios se deslizaron hasta el cuello, concentrándose en probar la piel joven. El muchacho dejó escapar un gemido y queriendo acabar rápido, le comenzó a quitar el saco, le siguió la corbata y la camisa que cayeron al suelo. El Empresario tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho y volvió a besarlo un poco más fuerte; como tenía barba, le hacía sentir un poco de picazón más no quería quejarse, no se sentía en la posición de hacerlo...

Sintió que le quitaba el cordón de la bata, lo que le indicaba que ya se avecinaba el momento, así que empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón así como el pantalón. Una vez descubiertos los hombros, comenzó a recorrerlos con la boca e inició el camino hacia su pecho y continuaba más abajo. Pronto, las demás prendas estaban en el piso de la habitación y ambos estaban ya recostados en la cama...

Se detuvo momentáneamente para sacar del saco un frasco de lubricante, así como un pequeño empaque que abrió de inmediato. El muchacho separó las piernas y se preparó para lo que viniera a continuación, ¿cómo era posible que la vida lo haya llevado hasta ese punto? Sintió un par de dedos hurgando en lo más profundo de su intimidad, soltando un gemido mientras la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, enrojeciéndoselas...

- ¿Estás listo?- En sus ojos había un brillo diferente al que conocía.

- Sí.-

Tomó aire conforme se introducía dentro de él...

A paso lento, procuró no lastimarlo demasiado...

Le echó las manos al cuello mientras lo besaba tratando de distraerse del dolor...

Aumentó el ritmo, le acarició el cabello y se lo besaba con prisa...

Ya sabía cómo y qué decirle, a causa de vivir con alguien como su mamá...

Tenía miedo, aún era muy joven...

No podía disfrutarlo, ¿qué sería de él mañana?...

Se encontró con su mirada antes de perderse en un mundo al que era llevado por el éxtasis...

Él se escondió en otro sitio, que sólo existía en su mente, tras recorrer el sendero de la soledad...

- ¿Mamá? Tengo hambre.- Se despertó frotándose los ojos.- ¿Mamá? ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?-

Se quitó las sábanas de encima para sentarse y después de frotarse nuevamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, mucho menos en su casa...

- ¿Donde carajos...?- Se puso de pie para sentarse de nuevo al sentir el dolor recorrerle por toda la espina.

Recordó entonces donde estaba y qué hacía ahí. Sintió ganas de llorar al repasar en su mente todo lo que hiciera la noche anterior. Volteó la mirada al oír que se abría la puerta, ahí de pie se encontraba el Empresario que lucía muy serio. Vestía una camisa celeste, corbata negra con rayas plateadas y un pantalón negro...

- Buen día.- Le dijo incómodo de no saber qué decir o hacer en ese momento.- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Sí, gracias.-

- Tu ropa ya está seca, yo mismo la puse en la secadora mientras dormías, pues.- Se rascó la nuca.- Si gustas comer algo, podrías darte un baño en lo que preparo algo simple.-

- Está bien.-

Se dio una ducha rápida, usó la misma bata negra y bajó por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde estuviera su ropa. Se cambió, guardó el resto en el bolso de viaje y dejó la bata sobre la mesa. Salió del cuarto y se fue a la sala...

- ¡Ah, aquí estás!- El Empresario le salió al encuentro.- Bien, ya está lista la comida.-

La cocina era espaciosa y elegante, con mucha luz. Cartman la comparó con las qué conocía y ninguna le llegaba a la mitad. La comida estaba en una mesa tubular, por lo que ambos se sentaron. El muchacho comía aprisa ya que estaba muy hambriento, el hombre sólo tomaba una taza de café mirándolo fijamente. De pronto, habló...

- ¿Porqué lo haces?-

Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se le quedó viendo a la comida. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Era obvia la respuesta, no tenía qué contarle nada, no eran amigos, conocidos o parientes para estarle dando explicaciones...

- Perdón, no es algo de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?- Se disculpó.- Además, no hay posibilidad alguna de que nos volvamos a ver, ¿cierto?-

Tenía razón, tal vez no se volverían a ver, así que tomó el riesgo y le contó absolutamente todo. De cómo su mamá lo corrió, de sus amigos qué le dieron la espalda, de cómo estaba pasando las noches, de cómo el otro sujeto lo encontró congelándose en una banca del parque y de cómo terminó esa noche en el Benny's; cuidando de no ahondar en detalles y de no brindar mucha información. Cuando terminó de hablar ya estaba llorando y cabizbajo, incapaz de mirar al Empresario. Éste, a su vez, lo escuchó atento, con los brazos cruzados y sin interrumpirlo...

- Vaya.- Se quedó un momento en silencio.

Se puso de pie y se salió de la cocina. Tras un momento regresó, se sentó nuevamente en la silla y lo observó por un rato. Sacó su cartera y extrajo un billete que juntó con otros dos que tenía guardados en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Le tomó la mano y le puso el dinero en ella...

- Ten.- El muchacho la cerró en un puño. Él le tomó el rostro con una mano y le alzó para que lo viera.- So $300 dólares.-

Le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y le dio un beso en la frente...

- Usa ese dinero para que duermas en un hotel.- Había un toque de preocupación en su voz.- La calle es muy peligrosa, especialmente de noche, ¿oíste?-

- Sí.- Asintió Cartman mientras se enjuagó una lágrima.

- Cuando termines de comer, me avisas para llevarte a la Central de Autobuses y así regreses a South Park.-

- Disculpe, pero ¿podría pedirle otro favor?- Preguntó con timidez.

Una hora después, el auto se estacionó frente al Museo de Historia Natural, ya que el moreno aún tenía qué ir a la escuela y presentar el ensayo para la clase de historia. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron frente a frente...

- Gracias.- Le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

- De nada.- No aguantó el impulso y le dio un abrazo.- Cuídate mucho, Niño.-

- Usted también, Sr. Empresario.-

Lo soltó y subió a su coche, lo miró un rato más antes de encender el vehículo y perderse en el tráfico. Cartman a su vez, anotó los apuntes necesarios para el ensayo y buscó la Central de Autobuses. Compró su boleto y esperó a qué partiera el camión...

- ¡Carajo!-

Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la bufanda puesta ya que algunas personas se le quedaban viendo, especialmente por las marcas en el cuello. Abrió el bolso de viaje para buscar la bufanda, y antes de sacarla, se encontró con una caja de galletas de mantequilla. Una nota venía pegada en ella...

- "La vida es amarga, hay qué endulzarla un poco. Por eso es bueno tener a la mano pequeños placeres."-

Se sonrió y volvió a meterla en el bolso. Se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello...

- "Les anunciamos a todos los pasajeros que hemos llegado a South Park. Desciendan con cuidado y qué pasen un buen día."-

Salió de la Central pensando en qué hacer primero. Una vez que se decidió, caminó un par de cuadras, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Al otro lado de la calle vio a Kyle, Stan, Kenny y a Butters. Caminaban platicando alegres y riendo a carcajadas, por lo qué no se dieron cuenta de qué él estaba ahí, mirándolos. Así que agachó la cabeza y se marchó lleno de vergüenza, al darse cuenta de que las cosas ya nunca más volverían a ser lo mismo...

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Qué pasa, Butters?- Le preguntó Stan al ver que se detuvo y miraba hacía atrás.

- N-Nada, sólo creí que alguien nos miraba.-

El domingo pasó rápido y se llegó el lunes. Tuvo qué explicarle a la maestra sobre su falta a la excursión, lo cuál no le resultó difícil de hacer, convenciéndola de inmediato. Pero el mayor problema del día ocurrió cuando, con charola de comida en mano, a la hora del almuerzo Kyle hizo un anuncio...

- ¡Hey, culón!- Gritó a modo de que todo el mundo lo oyera.- ¿Ahora qué canción vas a cantar para ponerte a llorar como un marica enamorado?-

Podría acercarse a él y golpearlo, gritarle, ahorcarlo, desquitar en él todo el coraje y la frustración que traía adentro y lo consumía lentamente. Podía culparlo de todo pero a esas alturas, ¿qué ganaba con hacerlo? Lo que hizo fue tirar su charola del almuerzo en la basura y salirse de la cafetería...

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa?- Se oyó a alguien decir por su repentina conducta.

El pelirrojo se seguía riendo, mientras Stan y Kenny sólo se lanzaban una mirada significativa...

- Pobre Eric.- Butters sólo se hundía más en su asiento mientras veía con tristeza su almuerzo.

Con el dinero que le había pagado el Empresario sí le alcanzaba para alquilar un cuarto barato de hotel, pero necesitaba aún más para poder cubrir otras necesidades, por más simples que éstas fueran...

- ¿Estás disponible, chico?-

Aunque intentara obtener un trabajo no podía al no tener un lugar propio en donde vivir fijamente ni tener manera alguna de poderlo contactar. Así que en el día se encargaba de ir a la escuela. Y en las noches trabajaba en la parte fea del pueblo, asegurándose de llevar consigo protección y de terminar antes del amanecer...

- Ya se tardó demasiado.- Se dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, fumando un cigarrillo.

Kenny se encontraba esa noche en una de las tantas calles. Se había quedado de ver con un tipo que le ofreció dinero a cambio de que le hicieran un "trabajito." Y éste, con tal de obtener dinero fácil y sin más riesgo que pasar una noche en barandilla, aceptó. Se detuvo, miró el reloj y después a ambos lados de la calle, cuando algo atrapó toda su atención...

- ¿Cartman?-

Traía puesta una playera negra, jeans azules, zapatos negros y la bufanda color crema que ahora usaba todos lo días. De inmediato se notaba que estaba esperando a alguien, por lo qué quiso cruzar la calle, preguntarle qué hacía ahí y a esas horas de la noche...

- ¡Hey, Kenny!- El sujeto que esperaba apareció con una bolsa de papel.- Aquí está el encargo de tu padre.- Le dio, además de la bolsa, un rollito de dinero.- Ten, esta es tu parte.-

- Sí.- Volteó a ver al que fuera su amigo, sólo para encontrarse que se subió a un vehículo que se apartó del lugar.- Gracias.-

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, así que a la mañana siguiente se iba a sacar de la duda. El único problema era que ese día no tenía ninguna clase con él, y desde el incidente con Kyle en la cafetería, tampoco lo veía ya a la hora del almuerzo...

Stan estaba en su cama, cuando el rubio se metió por la ventana de su cuarto, y lo ayudó a entrar antes de que se matara...

- ¡Kenny! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Son las 8:03 de la noche.- Lo reprendió.- Al menos, hubieras entrado por la puerta de atrás.-

- Estoy preocupado, Stan.- Le dijo tras sentarse en la cama sin prestarle atención alguna al pelinegro.- No me gusta nada la mierda en la que esté metido el culón.-

Stan se calmó y se sentó a un lado de él, sin evitar sentirse acongojado...

- Igual a mí.- Le dijo.- Kyle también me preocupa, ha estado muy cortante y distante con Butters.- Volvió a ver al rubio.- ¿Tú que crees qué esté pasando?-

- Ni idea.- Se recostó en la cama.- No sé en qué carajos esté metido, pero espero que no sea algo grave.-

- Ojalá y esté bien.- Comentó tras recostarse en la cama.

- Duele.- Dijo en tono apenas audible para él.

El tipo arremetía con fuerza dentro de él, mientras lo mordía hasta rasgarle la piel de los hombros, lamiendo y saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre con su boca...

- Pide más, Baby.- Le decía el tipo sin aminorar el ritmo.- Aún puedo con otra ronda.-

- Más..., por favor..., más.- Gimió enrojecido y empapado en sudor.- ¡Aaah!-

Quería que acabara pronto, salir del asiento trasero del coche y huir a toda costa. Más no podía hacerlo si quería que el sujeto le pagara, por lo que se mordía los labios para no gritar ni pensar en el dolor. De pronto, el tipo se detuvo...

- Vístete.- Le dijo tras quitarse de encima de él.- Ya se acabó la función, Baby.-

Volvió a ponerse la ropa, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Apenas terminó, el sujeto abrió la puerta empujándolo al suelo, y él salió después. No muy bien se incorporó un poco, el tipo le metió algo en la boca, tras sonreír de verlo en tal posición...

- Nos vemos, Baby.- Se comenzó a reír, se metió al vehículo y arrancó a toda velocidad.

El moreno abrió la boca y escupió lo que le había metido, eran $200 dólares bien doblados. Y sin importarle que lo vieran o no, se puso a llorar...

Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, estaba demasiado adolorido como para ir, por lo que durmió la mayor parte del día y trató de limpiarse las heridas provocadas en el encuentro casual, volviendo esa noche otra vez a las calles...

Ya no tomaba el autobús escolar, por lo que caminaba unas cuántas cuadras más adelante para poder tomar un taxi sin que nadie de la escuela se diera cuenta de ello. Un día como cualquier otro y siguiendo la rutina, salía de la escuela y se alejaba como de costumbre, por lo que no notó a una persona parada a un lado de un vehículo color plateado que lo veía fijamente...

- O-Oye, necesito hablar contigo.- Al ver que no le hacía caso, gritó.- ¡Niño!-

Se detuvo en seco y lentamente se volvió a verlo, con la sorpresa dibujada en la mirada. Sólo había una persona que lo llamó así con anterioridad. Se acercó con cautela para observar a la persona y así asegurarse de que fuera quién él creía que era. Tenía más o menos su altura, ojos grises, cabello negro con frente amplia y en un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul rey. Más el tipo que recordaba no usaba lentes y tenía barba...

- ¿Empresario?- Preguntó dudoso.

- Je, ¿cómo estás, Niño?- Intentó sonreír, más no podía de los nervios.- Ha pasado algo de tiempo.-

- Sí.- Le contestó, se sentía extraño al verse otra vez, frente a frente.

- Eh, sí. Yo, eh, necesito hablar contigo y...-

- Está bien, pero no aquí.- Cartman vio que algunos estudiantes que pasaban se les que quedaban viendo.

- De acuerdo.- Se acercó a su auto y lo abrió.- Sube.-

Lo obedeció y se alejaron de inmediato. El moreno lo miraba de cuando en cuando, iba a hablar más el Empresario empezó primero...

- He ido dos semanas enteras al Benny's para ver si te encontraba ahí.-

- ¿Porqué?-

- Quería verte, saber si estabas bien.- Se detuvo frente a una tienda y apagó el motor.- Al no hallarte, me puse a esperar en las entradas de varias escuelas.- Pegó su frente al volante.- Te he extrañado y no sabía cómo contactarte ni dar contigo.-

- Ah.- Y agachó la mirada.- Yo también lo he extrañado un poco.-

Y no mentía, a diferencia de los demás sujetos, su manera de hacer el amor era muy peculiar, especialmente porque era muy gentil y cálido...

- Ven.- Sacó las llaves del auto, se bajó y entró a la tienda.

No se puso a cuestionar para qué lo quería, descendió del vehículo y también entró a la tienda...

- Elige uno.- Le dijo señalándole el mostrador.- Y no te preocupes, yo lo pagaré.-

- Aquí está bien.- Le dijo para que detuviera el coche para así poder bajarse y regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba sin qué viera cuál fuera.- Gracias por traerme.-

- ¡Espera!- Abrió la cajuela y sacó un par de bolsas, tanto de papel como de plástico.- Son para ti.-

Cartman tomó las bolsas y lo miró a la cara, no sabía qué decirle, por lo que el Empresario rompió el silencio...

- No quiero que te sientas obligado ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco quiero que lo rechaces. Es sólo un simple regalo de mi parte y sé que lo necesitas.-

Lo abrazó con fuerza, y sabía que si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir un papá, hubiera deseado que fuera él...

- Gracias.- Le dijo por lo bajo.

- Cuídate mucho, Niño.- Le dijo tras acariciarle el cabello y soltarlo.

Lo vio alejarse, así que cargó con todo y llegó a la habitación donde se hospedaba. Se sentó en la cama, y una a una, abrió las bolsas...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó emocionado.

Vació el contenido en la cama. Había ropa de marca: playeras, camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, calcetines e incluso un par de zapatos nuevos así como unos tennis. Se probó cada artículo viendo que le quedaba a la perfección. Luego de guardar las cosas, vio el paquete que le comprara unos instantes después de salir de la escuela. Lo abrió, sacó el aparato y lo puso a cargar. En lo que estaba listo, se puso a recoger las bolsas para que no le estorbaran. Fue ahí donde encontró dos cosas: un billete de $100 dólares y un papel con el número del celular del Empresario...

Guardó el billete junto con el demás dinero que tenía guardado y miró nuevamente el número. Desconectó el aparato y lo encendió...

_- ¿Bueno?-_

- ¿Sr. Empresario? Habla el Niño.-

_- ¡Oh! ¿Me estás llamando con tu celular nuevo?-_

- Sí, es genial, al igual que toda la ropa. ¿Cómo supo mi talla?-

_- Bueno, cuando puse la ropa a secar, me fijé. Lo mismo con los zapatos.-_

- Sí, claro.- De pronto se acordó.- Estaban sabrosas.-

_- ¿Qué cosa?-_

- Las galletas. Estaban muy sabrosas.-

_- Me alegra, a mí casi no me gustan las cosas dulces.-_

- Hombre, a mí me fascinan.-

_- Qué bueno que te hayan gustado.-_

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué decir...

- ¿Quiere qué nos volvamos a ver?-

_- Niño, si tú no quieres no es necesario. Ya te dije que es un regalo.-_

- Lo sé, pero yo quiero volver a verlo.-

Hubo una pequeña pausa, Cartman tragó saliva nervioso de lo que le dijera al respecto...

_- No quiero perjudicar tus clases, ¿el viernes a las 9 p.m., en Benny's estará bien? Y si no tienes compromisos te podrías quedar en mi casa el sábado, ¿qué te parece?-_

- Suena perfecto.-

_- Bien, nos vemos entonces el viernes a las 9:00 p.m. en Benny's, ¿ok?-_

- Ok.-

_- Cuídate, Niño.-_

- Usted también, Sr. Empresario.- Y colgó.

No podía esperar a encontrarse con él el viernes, con eso se ahorraría algunas comidas y el hospedaje de uno o dos días, según se diera el caso. Lo más importante era que lo volvería a ver, realmente deseaba volver a verlo...

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa.- Le preguntó al Empresario cuando ambos se metieron a la cama.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo tras verlo y con un instante lleno de duda.

- Cuando nos conocimos, usted tenía barba y no usaba lentes, ¿porqué ahora es todo lo contrario?-

- Je, bueno.- Intentó reírse un poco aliviado pero no podía más que esbozar una leve sonrisa.- Es que en esa vez yo tenía lentes de contacto, pero como me molestan mucho, decidí mejor usar los lentes. Y la barba, pues, nada más me rasuré y ya.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta verme con anteojos?-

- No, no es eso, es que no lo reconocía.- Le tomó la mejilla con una mano.- Además, le sienta bien.- Y comenzó a besarlo mientras sus manos le recorrían la piel.

Pero también había alguien más a quién quería volver a ver. Al desconocido con el qué perdió su virginidad y que le diera la bufanda. A veces se preguntaba qué había sido de él...

Una semana después de eso, Cartman salía de un cyber-café donde checó algunas cosas personales. Revisaba su celular para confirmar si tenía o no algún compromiso programado, cuando un automóvil se acercó a donde él estaba...

- ¡Hey! Veo que te gustó la bufanda que te regalé, Muchacho.- Le dijo el conductor alegre.

Casi se le cayó el aparato al reconocerlo y se quedó estático por la sorpresa...

- U-Usted.- Balbuceó.

- ¿No vienes? Voy a un restaurante ya que tengo un carajo de hambre.-

No sabía qué contestarle, así que el tipo tomó la iniciativa...

- Ándale, si quieres, yo te pago la comida.- Y le abrió la puerta.

Tras oír el chillido de sus tripas, subió al carro, quedándose en silencio y un poco molesto...

- ¿Qué pasó contigo?- Le preguntó.- Te esperé y no llegaste.-

- ¿Cómo carajos no? ¡Sí me presenté ese día! Fue usted el que no llegó al restaurante Benny's.- Estaba claramente enojado.

- ¿Restaurante?- Se quedó extrañado el tipo.- Yo no te dije en un restaurante. ¡Ah, ya!- Se rió.

- ¿De qué carajos se ríe? ¡Lo estuve esperando por más de dos jodidas horas!-

- Tranquilo, deja me estaciono para explicarte mejor.- Apaga el motor del coche y se volteó a verlo.- Sucede que yo tengo problemas al momento de dar direcciones.-

- ¿Y eso a mí qué carajos me sirve saberlo?-

- Calma, calma, lo que pasa es que siempre que voy a dar una dirección digo otra.- Le explicó.- Y me ha acarreado un carajo de problemas. Por ejemplo, unos amigos y yo contratamos a una stripper para la despedida de soltero de otro amigo, así que le dije en qué lugar debía presentarse. Cuando se llegó el día no se aparecía, hasta qué les dije a los demás a qué dirección la había mandado. ¿Sabes qué pasó?-

- No.-

- La mandé a la recepción de una boda.- Se rió.- ¡Hubieras visto el relajo! Fuimos a explicar todo y a disculparnos antes de que la recién casada se quedara viuda o divorciada. No, no, en serio.-

- ¿Mandaste a una stripper a una boda?- Se rió un poco al imaginarse la situación.- ¡Qué estúpido!-

- Deja tú, eso no es nada. Una vez mandé a un grupo de estudiantes seleccionados para un proyecto de trabajo de campo a un hipódromo, ¡y ganaron $500 dólares!- Los dos estaban rojos como tomates.- Y eso no es todo.-

- ¿Ah, no?-

- No. Una vez, un grupo de monjas me pidieron indicaciones para llegar a un lugar, ¿adivina a donde las mandé?-

- ¿A donde?-

- ¡A una función de lucha libre!- Estallan ambos en risas.- Eso sí, les dieron una muy buena cantidad de donaciones, y según me enteré, una de ellas se volvió luchadora profesional.-

- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo divertido Cartman.- ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre hacerles esa mierda?-

- Ya te lo dije, es un problema qué tengo. Y como ya me conocen en mi trabajo, pues imprimen las direcciones en pequeñas hojitas para que no los mande a otro sitio.-

- Apenas, sino, los vas a mandar a la mierda.-

Le puso una mano en la mejilla e hizo que volviera el rostro hacia él...

- Así me gusta verte más, ¿sabes?- Acercó su rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Podríamos irnos?- Se detuvo al oírlo.- Tengo hambre.-

- ¡Oh, sí! Claro.- Encendió de nueva cuenta el carro y se puso en marcha.

Unas cuántas horas más tarde, los dos estaban en el cuarto del tipo. Éste lo besaba devorándole con ansia los labios. Cartman le quitó la camiseta que traía puesta, así como también comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras le introducía su mano dentro de los bóxers...

- ¡Oh, sí!- Gimió el tipo.- Me has hecho esperar tanto desde la última vez.-

Comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera y soltara algunos leves quejidos. Metió una de sus manos para acariciarle el torso debajo de la camisa de botones que traía puesta. Uno a uno los desabotonó y recorrió con la lengua su piel. Hasta que vio las marcas en los hombros...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?- Se detuvo abruptamente y con fuerza, lo jaloneó a modo de poderle ver bien la parte posterior de los hombros.- ¿Quién carajos te hizo esta mierda, eh?- Lo tomó de los brazos, hundiendo a presión los dedos.- ¡Contesta!-

Al principio se asustó ya que recordó la vez que su mamá lo había corrido de la casa, más los gritos y el dolor que le estaba causando lo hicieron enojarse, así como también temblar y llenársele los ojos de lágrimas...

- ¡Jódete!- Trató de zafarse del sujeto.- ¡Tú no eres ni un carajo mío como para sentirte con el maldito derecho de reclamarme nada, maldito hijo de puta!- Le gritó.- ¡Tú no sabes ni un carajo de mí ni del maldito infierno de mierda que he tenido que pasar!- Las lágrimas corrían mientras le nublaban la vista.

El tipo lo soltó, provocando que en su desesperación Cartman se cayera de la cama y se golpeara en la nariz, la cuál le comenzó a sangrar...

- ¡Mierda!- Se asustó al verlo desangrarse.- ¿Estás bien, Muchacho?-

- ¡Claro que no, pendejo!- Se cubrió la nariz con una mano.- ¡Mi mamá, que me decía que me amaba, me rompió una botella en la cabeza, quemó mis cosas y me corrió de la casa! ¡A quiénes yo creía que eran mis amigos me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba! ¡Y para ya no pasar frío ni hambre he dejado que todas las malditas noches me jodan como si fuera una puta cualquiera!-

Abrazó sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente en el piso...

- No creas que con pagarme un par de comidas, un taxi y $50 dólares tienes derecho a exigirme cuenta de mis actos.- Sacó el dinero que traía en los bolsillos del pantalón y lo tiró a un lado.- Ahí está tu jodido dinero, prefiero antes morirme de hambre y frío.- Y agregó con amargura.- No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie. Yo puedo sobrevivir solo.-

Se quedó callado mientras las lágrimas y la sangre se mezclaban entre sí. El tipo se arrodilló a un lado de él, le tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha y tocó su frente con la del moreno...

- Lo siento, realmente lo siento.- Le dijo suavemente.- No debí tratarte así. Lo lamento.- Soltó un suspiro.- Es sólo que, eh, me, me dio mucho coraje ver que alguien te hiciera eso, y perdí el control. Perdón.-

Acercó sus labios hasta su boca, lo besó con mucha ternura y le echó los brazos al cuello, procurando que se relajara un poco...

- Anda, recuéstate un poco en lo que busco algo para la nariz.- Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.- No tardo.-

Permanecieron en silencio, realizó la limpieza y le puso un curita al ver que la nariz no estaba rota...

- ¿Quieres algo, agua, un refresco?- Le preguntó para romper el silencio.

- No.- Le contestó secamente Cartman.

- Oh, si tú lo dices.- Se sentó a un lado de él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- No me gusta verte así, dame otra oportunidad.-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te sientas el jodido dueño de mi vida de mierda?-

- No, claro que no. Quiero intentarlo otra vez.- Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.-

El reflejo en sus ojos denotaba una angustiosa súplica, como si hubiera roto un lazo importante entre ellos. Cartman, sin embargo, era alguien a quién difícilmente podría recobrar la confianza cuando la perdía...

- Está bien.- Agachó la mirada y volvió a mirarlo con un cruel gesto dibujado en el rostro.- Pero si vuelve a ocurrir, te irás al carajo, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo.- Y reanudó lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes.

Y así, sin que Cartman lo supiera, el tipo estaba decidido a ponerlo bajo su protección, lo quisiera o no...


End file.
